


jealousy (knows no bounds)

by PondRam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: B R O, B R U H IM INTO DEEP, bad smut bro, brUH I WROTE MY FIRST SMUT FOR HAIKYUU, but really tho give ma a fic that i wrote thats not self indulgent, i was going to add this in the paranthesis thing but iT HAS SMUT, maybe ooc idk i wrote this at 2 am, self idulgent, so it deserved its own story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondRam/pseuds/PondRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa gets jealous then fucks iwa-chan after the whole thing gets cleared up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealousy (knows no bounds)

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck did i just write bro
> 
> tumble: http://tangina-ka-gago.tumblr.com/post/111395849009/jealousy-knows-no-bounds

Oikawa can’t easily feel jealousy, he learned that from a young enough age. No one ever really piqued him hard enough for him to feel jealousy. No one was ever interesting enough, no one was ever good enough for him to feel jealousy. (Though there was that one time during middle school, the one with the Kageyama brat, stealing the lime light, stealing the attention, stealing _everything_ away from Oikawa and almost stealing Iwaizumi away from him and everything he’s worked for and-

Oikawa doesn’t count that as jealousy, but he sure as hell knows better that what he felt was a glimpse of what the emotion can be, how destructive jealousy can be if left untreated.)

The brunette really doesn’t consider himself to easily feel the emotion.  (It’s probably because he knows that no one will ever replace him.

At least, not yet.)

 

* * *

 

It hurts him how he cares so much about Iwa-chan and how he also knows that Iwa-chan cares for him but not in the way Oikawa wants him to care about him. How he wants the shorter guy to accept his kisses with a smile, how he’d kill for his childhood best friend to like him back the way Oikawa likes him. He just wants to be _happy_ with his childhood best friend which he developed a crush somehow (The setter really doesn’t know it just hit him hard one day after practice, while he was looking at the back of Iwa-chan and thought of things that someone _shouldn’t_ think about their best friend and-

Oh god.)

It’s too much for the setter, he knows the other might never return his feeling and so he tries to distance himself from him. (He can’t stay away from Iwaizumi. He comes back and he comes back even though he knows his heart will just get broken and broken and broken until-

Until there’s nothing left. Oikawa’s scared that might really happen and he doesn’t know what to do the day that will happen.                   

He just wants Iwa-chan to like him back is that too hard to ask?

Apparently, yes.) 

* * *

 

He sees her with Iwa-chan after practice and they just look so damn perfect for each other. Laughing together, smiling at each other, feeling comfortable and just plain happy with the companion of the other. They feel like the joy of Oikawa’s parents and the setter doesn’t know if he should feel happy that his friend found his happiness with the girl or jealous (not jealousy, maybe anger) because why?

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Iwa-chan was supposed to take notice of Oikawa’s feelings and then confess to him and then-

And then-

They were supposed to be happy together, just the two of them no one else, but why is that girl there?

Oikawa tries to pretend it doesn’t bother him. (It does bother him and all he can think of that night is why was he so stupid? Why did  he think all his fantasies would come true just like that? How did he even come to that conclusion.

He tries to pretend that he’s not jealous but somehow, the tightening and pain in his chest doesn’t hurt and this frustrates him to no end because he’s supposed to be impenetrable, he’s supposed to keep his cool even though his best friend for years has a girlfriend and he didn’t even tell the setter.

It stings even more than the volleyballs to the face and-

It hurts so damn bad.)

* * *

 

He immerses himself with girls. He flatters them like they’re the last women in the whole world, like they’re the prettiest girls he has ever seen in the entirety of his short life. He basks in their attention, he loves their attention. (It’s a way to forget about him and the things he did to Oikawa’s heart.

It doesn’t work that well, something reminds him of Iwa-chan be it the similar smell of their perfume with his cologne, their short dark hair and their piercing eyes.

He digs himself deeper into the ground and he’s not too sure if he wants to get out.)

He fucks one of the girls that week, silently murmuring _Iwa_ - _chan_ under his breath. Imagining that he’s with a different person other than the girl.

He regrets it so fucking bad.

* * *

Iwa-chan figured it out after maybe a week of Oikawa trying to avoid him. He figured out that Oikawa was avoiding him like the plague, constantly making excuses as to why he cannot hang out with him. Telling him he has an assignment or a project in English when Iwa-chan damn well knows that there is no assignment or project in English. The setter telling him blatant lies that it hurts to look at him telling those very fake lies to someone who had known him since diaper days.

Iwaizumi corners Oikawa after club room and the setter swears that his start skipped a beat. (He dreamt this scenario, it’s going very differently though.

Iwaizumi was to confess to Oikawa in this scenario and the setter would accept and then they would kiss and make out like what normal teenagers do when they’re so filled with love that they don’t even know what to do.

Trying to get closer to each other even if they’re already _so_ close that the only way for them to be much more closer is to be one, to merge with the other and-

Oikawa wakes up.)

“What the fuck is going on Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi asks, glaring daggers at the setter, “You’ve been avoiding me for the whole week. What the fuck did I do?”

Oikawa grins at him, all bright and sunny. “To put it simply, I got tired of you.” And Iwaizumi just looks at him with hurt and surprised eyes that makes Oikawa just want to take back what he said but he can’t. (It’s better to lie than tell the truth, even if Iwaizumi got hurt because of him, at least now he won’t think of anything other than him being a grade A dick instead of that one guy who had a crush on me.

Lies are better than the truth.)

* * *

 Iwaizumi seems to distance himself from Oikawa after that particular encounter, which is relieving and nerve-wracking. 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi corners him again after practice and it’s making Oikawa more frustrated at Iwaizumi, doesn’t he know when to stop? He doesn’t like feeling what he’s feeling anymore. Can they stop this game?

“Why the fuck are you doing this Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asks him again, punching the wall, he then calms down and looks at Oikawa straight in the eye. “If I did anything you can tell me you know. I won’t get mad you know.”

“You will.” The setter replies quietly and quickly, scared that if he talk much louder his true feelings will show and he doesn’t want that to happen, at least not yet.

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes. “I won’t! Just tell me what the hell’s going on and I’m sure we can talk this out in a civil manner without our friendship breaking because, as much of an ass you are, you’re still my friend and I still would love-“

“You don’t understand!” Oikawa cuts him off rudely, “The moment I tell you what’s really wrong you’re gonna walk out of the damn door and our friendship will forever be ruined and I don’t want that to fucking happen, I just. I love you Iwaizumi. I love you so much you don’t even know and now that you have a girlfriend I can’t deal with these fucking feelings do you know-“

“What.” Iwaizumi cuts him off, clearly confused as his eyebrows are furrowed and he’s looking at Oikawa in a way that the setter can’t decipher. “What.”

“How many night’s I’ve lost sleep over you Iwaizumi?” Oikawa continues, “Too many times, too many times to count  I can’t deal with that bullshit you know that and I just-mmph!”

Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa hard and then pulls back.

“How the fuck did you think I was dating our manager.”

* * *

 They make out at the clubroom, exactly like the scenario Oikawa had in his head but this one is so much better than the one he had In his head. So much better in all the right ways.

Oikawa kisses Iwaizumi hard, his hands roaming around the body of the other, trying to get close as much as possible not caring about the heat, just wanting to get close. Wanting to feel the other more and more, wanting to know the sensitive spots of the other more and more.

Oikawa nips the ear of Iwaizumi, eliciting a moan from the other which makes the setter laugh.

“Iwa-chan surprisingly likes this, huh.” Oikawa says, trailing kisses down Iwaizumi’s neck, deciding it’s time to get rid of some of Iwaizumi’s clothes.

“Just shut the fuck up Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi replies, also undressing Oikawa. Almost ripping the setter’s clothes off.

They fuck at the clubroom, Oikawa entering Iwaizumi without any mercy, thrusting in and out as Iwaizumi moans loud and without any restraint. He thrusts harder, signaling that he’s close and then he thrusts harder and harder, Iwaizumi moaning out Oikawa’s name louder unable to form coherent sentences.

They came together and-

And everything was perfect for Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im officially broken rn like the entirety of me writing this heLL EVEN BEFORE I WAS WRITING THIS WHEN I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT IT I WAS FULL ON BLUSHING the fuck is happening to me save me from this kind of hell
> 
> tumblr: rainadear.tumblr.com  
> writing blog: tangina-ka-gago.tumblr.com  
> @hainakyuu


End file.
